Blood On His Hands
by Profiler Charlee
Summary: She was his first victim or at least the first of which he uses the Avada Kedavra curse on. A Voldemort fiction


Title: Blood on His Hands

**Title: **Blood on His Hands

**Author: **ProfilerCharlee

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I'm a Harry and Hermione shipper. Of course I don't own Harry Potter! I also don't own the song.

**Summary: **_**She**_ was his _first_ victim or at least the first of which he uses the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on. A Voldemort fanfic.

* * *

_And the history books forgot about us,_

_And the Bible didn't mention us,_

_And the Bible didn't mention us,_

_Not even once,_

_You are my sweetest downfall,_

_Regina Spektor - Samson_

* * *

_**She**_ was his _first_ victim…

Or at least the first of which he used the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on.

Not many people knew about her though, she _**had**_ often been forgotten in the books they wrote about him now.

No, when she had died _no one_ had even suspected he was the culprit, except maybe _Dumbledore_.

Of course at the time _Lord Voldemort_ had only just begun to come into existence, _**hardly**_ anything more then a thought or an idea.

If she was included in the books about him the _significance _that she had played in his tale was always somewhat **understated**.

The first _Harry_ had even _**heard**_ of _her _had been through Hagrid when he had asked the half giant what he could remember about the illustrious _Tom Riddle_.

Even then she's only fleeting in her appearance, barely even there at all.

She's just _some girl _that Tom Riddle was seen around before Hagrid was expelled; he doesn't know much of what happened to her.

Or even _**who**_ she was.

She's mentioned _ephemerally_ in _Hogwarts: A History_ because of her death on the school grounds but that is hardly ever connected to The Dark Lord.

It's only the **manner** of her death that anyone _thinks_ might have meant that she was in some way connected to the Dark Lord.

In truth, though, she was most probably the _**only**_ one who _really _knew him at all. They had been different, for sure.

* * *

_He_ was in seventh year…

_**She**_ was in sixth…

_He _was in Slytherin…

And _**she **_was in Ravenclaw.

When this whole thing had all started out, though by the time it ended it was at _**least**_ year and a half later.

She had_** known**_ from the beginning that he was_ dangerous_; the _**coldness**_ that had always seemed to emanate from him had made that clear.

So when he asks her out and she actually says _yes_, she has no idea why. She supposes in someway it was that _**danger **_that had attracted her in the first place.

For him, it's probably enough that she comes from a _**pureblood**_ family, one that could even be traced all the way back to _Rowena Ravenclaw_ and possibly even _Godric Gryffindor_.

She used to watch him, watch the _**darkness**_ that surrounded him and wonder…

Wonder what had first caused this _**darkness**_ within him to flourish.

She _never_ wondered what had started this darkness; she already knew that it had been _**rooted**_ deep within his soul from the beginning of his existence.

Just like _Salazar Slytherin_ had been before him, just like _Grindelwald_ and all those other _**dark**_ wizards over time.

She stayed with him for a long time, though as time began to pass and, she watches him, she could never _quite_ work out why she did.

He begins to grow more _**obsessed **_with her over time and she has to wonder if she really was related to Gryffindor because a part of her has _never_ been so afraid.

He tells her things she doubts he has told anyone else, about his _**hatred**_ for both his mother and father, about his heritage.

He_ tells_ her that he _**loves**_ her, but she knows he's lying because she knows he doesn't even **know **what love is.

All that he feels for her is a deep unwavering_** obsession**_ that is nowhere near _real_ love.

Of course in his opinion that's probably what he _thinks __**love **_is.

He just wants her because she's a _Ravenclaw,_ something Slytherin could _never _get from Gryffindor.

It's only when he tells her that he wants to _**rid**_ the world of people like his father and all those with dirty blood…

When he tells her that _he's _the one that opened the chamber of secrets last year that she _thinks_ he's gone too far.

_Thinks _that he's completely off his rocker and going too far for some kind of revenge…

And she doesn't have to _wonder_ anymore because she _knows_ where the **darkness** is derived from and that it's not going to stop growing.

It's then that she _**leaves**_ him.

It's then that he _**loses**_her.

It's then that she thinks that she might have some Gryffindor in her after all…

And it's then that she realises that _they _could _**never**_ share a dream of which the only result would be bloodshed.

Her conscience won't _allow _for something like that.

* * *

The night he kills her...

He _**asks**__…_

_More like demands…_

That she** join** him in his fight against all the _dirty _blood in the world.

He tells her all that he could give her if she would just agree to join him, all the power he could provide her with.

He _thinks…_

**No**, he _**believes**__…_

That his offer of power is enough to persuade her to stay, that she _**shares**_his desire for _power_ for ridding the world of the _dirty_ blood as he calls them.

She tells him that as_**nice**_ as his offer sounds, she was _unfortunately_ born with a conscience and doesn't want any part in this _**phoney **_war of his.

She tells him that she isn't about to _bloody_ her hands just so _**he**_can get his revenge on his father or prove his worthiness as the Slytherin heir.

He frowns at her, growls at her, tells her that she's a _**fool**_if she doesn't accept his offer because it will _imminently_ mean her death.

She just shrugs at this and tells him that it doesn't _really _matter if he kills her now because she's gonna die at some point.

And she figures that, if anything, she'll have at least gone down with _some_ amount of satisfaction that he couldn't **control** her.

That - _no matter what he might think_ - she's standing here ready to _**die**_ for what she believes is _right_.

He didn't_**understand**_ her convictions, didn't _**understand**_ why she wouldn't agree to join him and she was _sure_ that he probably never would.

He was far too_**obsessed**_with his _lust_ for power and his _**hatred**_ of his father for anyone to be able to reach him.

And he had been _**long**_ before she had known him.

He tells her once again to _reconsider_.

And she says she _**won't**_.

The last thing she feels is _**excruciating**_ pain, as though her inside are _imploding_.

She dies with a smile on her face, even through the_**pain**_.

He can't _**help**_ but feel as though she's taunting him with that smile of hers, and his _**hatred**_ just grows.

* * *

In the end, no matter what she had tried; she had done _**nothing**_to stop him.

She probably _knew _that she couldn't do anything to change what he intended to do, what he had _**already**_ done.

In the end she's just one of the _**first**_ drops of blood on his hands…

The _first_ ones to tell him no…

The _first _ones to stand up for what she believed in…

And the _**only one**_ he might have possibly cared about…

_And she was barely even eighteen…_

* * *

They had found her in the back of the library the next morning. Her blood red hair _**sprawled**_ out across out the hard wood floor and a _smile_ on her face.

Some of the books were stained with drops of **blood** from a wound that she'd obtained on her way down.

The teachers removed those books - _that they knew of_ - from the library and those shelves were closed off.

Her parents _cried_ when they found out.

_Cried _and demanded to know how…

_Why?_

No one _**really**_knew what to say.

_Two Deaths_ at **Hogwarts** in the past few years and the _**threat**_ of the chamber of secrets having been opened, it was hard not to notice that something was coming.

Something _**dangerous**_…


End file.
